At The End
by tenshixD
Summary: He was a prince with a mission, She was a missing Princess. How did these two meet? Well...it all begins with some papercuts, a broom, an intruder, and a slighty violent tomoyo. ET fic with some SS
1. Sakura, Yelan, the elders and the chat

A/N: thanx for all the reviews, you don't noe how much it means to me...now, here...:drumrolls: is the SECOND! chapter. Enjoy. lolz

**At The End**

Mizutenshiai

Chapter Two

"I wonder whose baby this is." Touya asked curiously as he began poking the baby. After a while, he came across a very elegant jade that the baby was holding. The jade was quite beautiful. It was...well...it was green. It had a phoenix on one side, with its wings spread, ready to take flight, with petals floated down gently. On the back of the jade, the name 'Tomoyo' was inscribed on it. "Wow. This is a pretty jade...Tomoyo...is that your name?"

"Touya! Come on! We're leaving." Fujitaka announced coming down to the beach.

"But...dad...I found a baby." Touya informed his father.

"What? Hmmn...Maybe someone left her here...lets take her home for now, she looks hungry." Fujitaka said as he picked up the basket and took Touya by the hands. Together they walked home, side by side, each, holding a baby in their arms.

10 years later

"Wake up Sakura!" a rraven-haired girl yelled, but it didn't work.

"Tomoyo, step back, cover your ears, and watch the master do his thing." a little yellow stuffed animal said confidently. He took out a gong and held it next to Sakura's ears. Taking a deep breath, he struck it. GONG! It bellowed. Sakura's eyes instantly shot open.

"KERO! I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked as she scrambled out of bed, but instead ended up tangling her self in the sheets, thus falling flat on her face. Knock the door opened. Kero instantly dropped onto the bed, the gong still in hand...or paws... Touya peered in.

"There's a frog in here?" Touya asked upon hearing Sakura scream Kero.

"No, you must have hearing problems. I didn't scream frog out, right? Tomoyo? I didn't scream frog out. I think you need to see the doctor. " Sakura said really quickly as her head popped up from the floor.

"Alright..." He said skeptically as he eyed Kero suspiciously. Glancing at Sakura, he shook his head. "Kaijuus will always be Kaijuus." He said as he shut the door.

"I AM NOT MONSTER!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo giggled. "It's not funny." Sakura said plainly.

"Okay, Okay... now, get dressed, we need to go to..." Tomoyo started, but glanced around before continuing. "The school." She whispered.

"Oh yeah... that place." Sakura said to herself as she changed. They both changed into male clothing before running downstairs and out the door, but not before shouting, "Dad! We're going to the beach!"

They ran through the crowds and finally reached a little shop. They walked inside and settled down on the mats all the way in the back of the room. After a while, everyone settled down and the teacher walked in.

"Class, today, we will have a new student joining this martial arts class. The class chattered amongst themselves excitedly, not noticing a little brown haired boy who walked in.

"Crap!" Sakura and Tomoyo both sighed as they slumped down, trying to be as unnoticed as much as possible. Sakura quickly shielded her aura too.

"Alright class, settle down, it's not that big of a deal. The new student is him." He announced pointing at a little boy besides him. The boy was around the height of 5 feet, not really short for his age. He had amber eyes, and messy brown hair. On his face, was an emotionless expression. "So, tell us something about yourself." The teacher declared.

"My name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran said coldly. His eyes wandered around the room, landing on two students in the back, squirming around in their seat, as if they were hiding something. _'How peculiar..._' He thought to himself.

"Syaroan...now, just choose any seat you want, and sit because I do not believe in assigned seats. Syaoran walked towards the back, when a boy with black hair stopped him.

"Ohayo! I am Takashi Yamazaki, would you like to sit next to me?" He asked.

"Umm...uh...sure." Syaoran replied uneasily and a bit hesitant.

"Now, today, I will go over kicks and punches with everyone." The teacher announced as he began the lesson.

After School

"Come on Tomoyo! Hurry up, let's leave" Sakura rushed her friend.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Tomoyo replied as the two sped out of the room.

Syaoran's POV

I thought they were weird when I first saw then and now, they just sped out of the room. Something is definitely up...I wonder...I did sense a familiar aura when I first came into this building... I quickly walked out of the classroom and quicken my pace when I saw them. As I gained on to them, I could hear their conversation.

"We better hurry up or Syaoran might recognize us and then tell dad and the we would be in big trouble." I heard the one with the auburn hair speak. It MUST be Sakura. No doubt about it. I continued to listen.

"Syaoran isn't that mean is he? I mean, he was your rival when you two were still capturing cards, but I don't think that he would tell your dad if he finds out. " The one with raven hair reasoned. That must be Tomoyo.

"Damn right I won't." I declared as I tapped them on the shoulders. They jumped. Sakura turned around and glared at me.

"Who do you think you are mister? Eavesdropping on us like that!" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing, I just found you two quite suspicious, so I decided to follow you." I replied with a smirk. "Does your father know about you two sneaking out dressed as guys?" I asked, a little concerned. I mean, what if they found out? It would be a disgrace to their family. (I'm not sure about for Japanese, but for Chinese people, it was a disgrace if girls show their face in public back then)

"We didn't _SNEAK_ out! We told him we were going out." Tomoyo reasoned with me.

"To where?" I questioned with a smirk.

"To the beach..." Sakura mumbled. I knew them too well to actually believe that they told their father that they were going to go to a martial arts school.

"So you lied?" I asked them.

"We didn't lie. Lying is too harsh of a word...lets just say that we stretched the truth a bit." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"In other words, you lied." I said in amusement as I watched the smile disappear from Tomoyo's face and turn into a frown. This time, Sakura spoke...well...you couldn't say spoke...cause she didn't really say anything...it was more like a sound: "erm..." I shook my head in disapproval. "Did you have breakfast yet?" I asked them curiously.

"Nope!" Sakura answered proudly.

"Well, then, follow me, we can have lunch at my place, and then you could change before going home, I doubt that your father will be pleased when he finds out that you two left the house dressed as boys. Besides, my mom has been bugging me about bringing the card mistress home so you can have a little chat with the elders.." I said, indicating the last thing to Sakura.

"Ummm...Okay..." Sakura replied uneasily.

Syaoran's house

Upon arriving at Syaoran's house, Syaoran gave Sakura and Tomoyo some of his sister's clothes to change into, so the elders wouldn't question Sakura about her wardrobe. After they changed, they walked to the kitchen where Syaoran's cook gave them breakfast. They sat down at the dining table, eating, while Syaoran watched them. When Sakura was finished, Syaoran walked inside room and came out with his mother, Li Yelan.

"Ah, Sakura! How are you? Why don't you come in and we can sit down and have a little chat?" Yelan asked nicely. Sakura gulped. 

Sakura's POV

A little chat? I didn't have one of those ever since father punished me for going out dressed as a guy... can I back out? I don't want a little chat... I looked at Syaoran, pleading for help. He smirked...That BUM! He smirked and mouthed: _Have fun!_ How dare he?

Normal POV

Sakura walked into the room and prepared to take what ever they threw at her. "Alright, lets get straight to the point." One of the elders said.

"Yes, We've set up this little chat to inform you of something. " Another said.

"Er..." was Sakura's brilliant reponse.

"There will be a young hero coming soon. He will journey here on a mission, which will help bring rise a fallen kingdom. You must accompany him on his mission." The last elder said. Sakura blinked twice, slowly interpreting the information in her mind, finally, she nodded her head in response.

"Good. You may go now." Yelan said smiling.

In the Market place

"So, what did they want to talk about?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just something about aiding a young hero..." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Ooooh" Tomoyo commented. Just then, she bumped into a woman. "I'm sorry!" Tomoyo apologized as she bent down to help the woman pick up the oranges that she dropped, accidentally dropping her own possession. The woman spotted it and picked it up.

"Is this yo--" She started, but stopped abruptly when she glanced at it. It was a jade; a green one to be exact. With a phoenix on one side and a name inscribed on the other side, it was the same one I described earlier in the chapter. Tomoyo looked at what the woman was holding and reached into her belt, indeed, this was her jade.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I dropped that..." Tomoyo said as she reached for the jade.

"Tell me, where did you get this?" The woman demanded worriedly.

"I've had since I was born..." Tomoyo replied a little scared. The woman looked at Tomoyo with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"It's just that, I gave a jade to my daughter when she was a baby, her name was Tomoyo... but, she was sadly taken away when she was born. " The woman explained. Tomoyo looked at the woman with sadness, it was indeed a sad thing. It was like her past. How she was separated from her parents, or was it that they just did want her? This question still lingered in her mind.

"It's okay, you'll reunite with her one day." Tomoyo said, trying to comfort the woman.

"Yes, I think I will, here is your jade." The woman said wiping her tears.

"Alright, bye." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura left.

Sonomi's POV

I will not claim her as my daughter yet, that will raise suspicions, it might endanger her. As for now, I am happy that she did not die; I hope that she will live a happy life, and if, in the future, there is the _'right' _time, I shall confront her with her identity.

A?N: OKAY! This is it! p. hehe...its not short is it? O wellz, i want to thank all the people who reviewed this story, and i hope that you liked this chapter. please R+R...make me feel welcomed, j/k, but review any way...THANK YOU! JA NE!


	2. The chaos at the Kingdom

A/N: HIIIIII! This is my new story, its called AT The End. It's my first E+T fic so plz dun be too cruel. Arigatou.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Eriol is the prince of the Hiragizawa kingdom, and was sent on a task to retrieve an item before he can become King. On his journey, he travels to a certain town where a certain girl lives. Soon, with her help, Eriol completes his task, and he also falls in love. This is not a AU fic, and also in the beginning, it will be a lot of S+S.hehez.

**At The End **

Mizutenshiai

Chapter 1 

In a distant kingdom by the sea, a scream erupted in the dark quietness, disturbing its tranquility. Intruders had slipped into the castle.

"The queen, the Queen! Where is she?" The king demanded angrily, while pacing back and forth in his chambers.

"I don't know your majesty, the last time I saw her, she was in the princess's chambers, but now, she is no where to be found!" a servant in the room informed his king.

"Well, find her!" The King roared, but the servant never had a chance to, for when he opened the door, three men dressed in black charged inside, and with a swift motion of their swords, everyone in the room dropped to the ground, never to see daylight again.

Meanwhile, outside the castle in the forest

"Hurry my queen! We have to hurry!" A girl dressed in pink rushed a woman who was carrying a basket.

"I'm trying Yuwei, I'm trying, but I doubt that I will make it. Go on without me and take my daughter with you." The queen told her maid.

"No! I can't leave you behind!" Yuwei said determinedly

"No, I can't go on running like this, I won't make it. Take my daughter, and if we do make it out alive, then I can be sure it's her." The queen said slipping a jade into the basket, which held the young princess. Yuwei looked at her queen. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she took the basket and nodded.

"Here, hide here so they can not see you. Wait for me and do not move, I will be back" Yuwei advised as she led the queen to a bunch of bushes nearby. After making sure that her queen would be safe, she dashed off to find safety for the princess.

By the shore

_'Oh no, they're coming this way. What should I do? I promised the queen I'd take care of the princess._' Yuwei thought frantically. Finally, she placed the basket into the water and pushed it off to safety. After making sure that the basket was at a far distance from the shore, she ran off in another direction. Unfortunately for her, the intruders had spotted her, and were now hot on her trail.

Where the queen was

The queen waited and waited, she waited until the last of the intruders left, but still, her maid was no where to be found. Worriedly, she stepped out from the bushes and went to search for her maid. She found her all right, but, Yuwei was dead already. After burying her, she left the forest, only never to be heard of again. Some say that she went in search for her daughter, and some say that she committed suicide, but one thing was certain, and that was that she was never seen again.

Meanwhile in another kingdom.

Three men dressed in black quietly slipped into a castle. They crept in the shadows and approached a room. It was the king's study room. Two of them went inside, while one guarded the door. The two who went in ransacked the place, trying to find something.

"Aha!" One of them exclaimed holding up a piece of cloth. "We've found it." He whispered in delight.

"Good, now lets leave before the guards spot us." The one by the door rushed when he spotted some guards near by. Too late.

"INTRUDERS!" The guards screamed upon seeing the three men. They ran out of the room and escaped from the castle, failing to notice that one of them left behind a piece of rope like article that would soon bring to them disaster.

"I'm sorry your majesty," A guard apologized to his king. "They escaped." He said finishing his sentence.

"WHAT! You worthless imbeciles! What did they steal?" the King roared.

"They." The guard started, gulping. "They stole the map of the Clow treasure." He finished.

"**WHAT**!" The King yelled in rage. A knock could be heard on the door. A woman in her early thirties walked in with a two-year-old boy in her arms.

"What is it my king?" She asked serenely.

"Intruders. They stole the map of the Clow treasure." He explained.

She gasped, "Do you know who it is?"

"No.They didn't leave behind a trace of evidence." He said solemnly.

"Actually…" The guard started. "They left behind this." He finished taking out the rope like article the intruders left behind.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me? Do you value your head?" The King demanded.

"Sorry sire, it slipped my head." The guard said stuttering.

"What if the fact that you need your head on to live slipped out of my head and I chopped it off?" The King roared.

"Now, now we mustn't result in violence, he was probably too upset about the intruders that it slipped his mind." The Queen reasoned. "You know what? Forget about this. The real problem is to figure out who stole it." The queen continued.

"Grr. Bring that thing over here if you still value your life." The king growled angrily.

"Y-Y-Yess sir." The guard stuttered as he rushed over to the king to hand over the rope like article. After slowly examining it, the king glared at it and muttered, "The Kimlowans!"

A village across from the sea

A brown haired man paced back and forth in his living room nervously muttering nonsense. "Dad, why are you so nervous?" A little boy around the age of six asked.

"Huh? What was that Touya? I'm fine." The man answered his son quickly. In midst of the quietness, a baby's cry soon erupted from one of the bedrooms. The man relaxed and his eyes filled with anxiousness as the door slid open. Standing there was a midwife. In her arms was a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl Mr. Kinomoto." She told him. Fujitaka's (Mr. Kinomoto) eyes sparkled with happiness when he heard the news, but the next set of news brought tears to his eyes. "Unfortunately, your wife died in the process of giving birth." She continued.

"Nadeshiko? No, you're kidding me…no! NOOOOO!" He screamed in agony.

"What happened Dad?" Touya asked.

"Your mother…she…she flew off to heaven, and left us." Fujitaka explained gloomily as he wiped his tears.

" Will she come back?" Touya asked his father, who just shook his head. Touya's eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy, why? Why are you leaving me? Why are leaving sister? She never even had seen you before." Touya asked sadly.

The next day, on a cliff by the shore

It was the day of Nadeshiko's funeral. "I named our daughter after your favorite flower…Sakura. You always said that you wanted to be buried near the ocean. I tried my best." Fujitaka said as his eyes filled with tears again. "Touya, run off and play with Sakura, I want to talk to your mother alone." Fujitaka said. Taking Sakura into his arms, he ran down to the shore.

"Look, Sakura, this is the beach. This is how you write your name. It means cherry blossom." Touya explained to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. All of the sudden, light burst out from the middle of no where and out stepped Nadeshiko. "Mom?" Touya asked.

"Touya, protect Sakura, watch over her, she has a tough road ahead of her. Use your magical abilities to protect her." Nadeshiko commanded as she disappeared again.

"I will mom." Touya whispered as he stared at where his mother had been just a few seconds before. Just then, Sakura began to cry. "Shh.don't cry." Touya said trying to soothe her, but it only caused her to cry even louder. "You look like a Kaijuu crying like that." Touya said chuckling. The crying abruptly stopped and Sakura made a little face. "You like that name, don't you?" Touya asked laughing. Then crying was heard again, but it wasn't from Sakura, it was from something in the sea. Touya looked over there and spotted a basket floating towards the shore. "What's that Kaijuu?" he asked as he crept over there. Peering inside it, he saw another baby. "Look Kaijuu, its another baby."

A/N: Alright, this is it, plz R+R.


	3. When Eriol and Tomoyo meet

A/N: Hi hi! ( I'm not getting much reviews, o wellz, its okay I just want to write a e&t fic anywayz. )

**At The End **

Mizutenshiai

Chapter3 

Last time: _Sonomi's POV _

_I will not claim her as my daughter yet, that will raise suspicions, it might endanger her. As for now, i am happy that she did not die, I hope that she will live a happy life, and if, in the future, there is the 'right' time, i shall confront her with her identity. _

Now:

10 years past

Hiragizawa Kingdom

King's Study room

"Johnny, fetch the prince for me please." The King ordered. The servant named Johnny ran out of the room in search for the prince.

Gardens

"Prince Eriol, the king wants to see you." Johnny told a blue haired man who was standing out in the gardens, admiring the beauty of the afternoon sky.

_'I guess its time_.' He thought as he left for the King's study room.

King's Study room

"Eriol, as you know, I am getting old, and soon, I'll have to pass this throne on to an offspring. As the smartest and wisest son that I have, I would like you to inherit the throne, but before you do so, you MUST complete a task that I assign." The king informed his son.

"Okay, what is this task that you speak of?" Eriol asked.

"Well, remember when you were two?" The king asked. Eriol sweat dropped.

"Dad, I was **TWO**! I can barely remember what I ate for dinner last week, how do you expect to remember anything from when I was _two_?" Eriol informed his clueless father.

"Well, in that case, there was this kingdom, the Kimlowan Kingdom, they stole the map of the Clow from us, and I want you to go and retrieve it for me." The King told Eriol.

"Alright." Eriol said.

Tomoeda (remember, its been ten yrs, they all grew older, around 20 yrs old now)

"TOMOYO! HE'S HERE AGAIN!" Sakura screamed.

"_WHAT_! **AGAIN**? THAT'S THE **THIRD** TIME THIS MONTH!" Tomoyo screamed in rage as she came out from the back of a little shop.

Tomoyo's POV

GOD! Why did I ever open this shop in the first place? Oh yeah, for fun. Yeah...if that's what you call fun.

At first, I thought it would be fun to open a shop where I can help people while doing something that I enjoyed. I thought WRONG!

I shuddered as I remised what happened. Me and Sakura were begging dad (well, she calls him dad, but its actually Sakura's dad) if we can open the shop. He agreed, only under the condition that we stopped going to the martial arts school. He was walking around that area, and spotted us in it. Oh well, we somehow persuaded Syaoran to teach us instead. Sakura was quite happy about the fact that she didn't have to wake up early in the morning and go to school. Anyway, back to the topic here. So, we agreed to his terms and he allowed me to open the shop. We were thrilled. That was, until, one of the orders for my customer got into the hands of the King. He was quite impressed with my ability to sew and make clothing, so he asked me if I wanted to be the 'royal' tailor. As you could ALL figure out, I, unlike other people who would JUMP at the chance, 'politely' declined it.

Flashback

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ROYAL TAILOR!" I screamed at Sakura, who winced at the volume of my voice. We were in one of the chambers in the palace, where the king let us stay in, so I could decide.

Three minutes later

"Umm, I'm sorry, your majesty, but...I'm not interested." I informed the king.

"Yes, ahuh, I thought so. I shall send people to your house tomorrow and help you move here to the palace. It's a great---" He said.

"Erm...Excuse me, your majesty, but...I'm pretty sure that I said that, I'm **NOT** interested." I told him again with a hint of irritation in my voice. His eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY '**NOT**' INTERESTED!" he asked me in rage.

"I'm not interested...I'm more interested in helping those in need in the town..." I said quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear. I could see it in his eyes, he was going to murder me, but to my surprise, he calmed down and _ALLOWED_ me to decline his 'oh so wonderful' offer.

Flash back ends

But you see, the reason why he let me off the hook so easily was because he had an evil plan stored for me. Ever since then, he made orders ALL the time, taking up ALL my time, so I barely ever had the time to settle down and breathe. Once every two weeks, he would come with a brand new order, for all these supposedly ceremonies that he held, whether it was for his 'royal dinner,' or for his 'royal meeting.' I mean, HELLO! It's just an event; can't you wear something that you have already instead of buying something new? I'm pretty sure that the king of this kingdom has more clothes than what I suspect, which is NONE…at **all**! And besides, _WHAT_ does he do with ALL the clothes I made already? They couldn't have disappeared...could they? What DOES he do with the clothes I Make? Last time I saw him, in this 'special royal' outing that he had, he WASN'T wearing any clothes made by ME! Hmm...I should investigate this matter. Hmm...I think I'm overreacting a bit...

Normal POV

"Yes...I think that he wants a new bathrobe for his 'royal' bath." Sakura told Tomoyo, while pointing at a man standing in front of the counter. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Alright, FINE! What color?" Tomoyo asked getting annoyed.

"Hmmn, his Majesty would like it in Purple." the man who came to place the order informed Tomoyo. '_Ugh, Purple, just cause he is royalty, he doesn't have to rub it in every else's faces by showing it_. (Remember, back them, in the middle ages, purple, gold, red and royal blue were considered royal, or some people would consider, the colors of the wealthy, it represents wealth if you wear those colors.)' Tomoyo thought with disgust.

"Tell him I'll deliver it to him when I'm finished." Tomoyo told the man.

"He wants it by next week." The man told Tomoyo causing her to widen her eyes.

"NEXT WEEK? I have three orders **due** NEXT WEEK!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Well, then you better get working." The man said as he walked out of the shop.

"ARGH! DARN YOU!" Tomoyo screamed and marched inside the back room of the shop. (Oh yeah, did you figure what she is yet? She's the owner of a tailor shop!)) Sakura watched as Tomoyo's back disappear from sight as the curtains fell from the doorway of the back room. '_She's really mad now..._'

Eriol's POV

'_Hmmn...I should get to the town closest to the Kimlowan 's Kingdom quite soon_.' I peered towards the horizon, where the sun was setting. It was a truly marvelous sight. All those hues of colors all converging together. Hmmn... Soon we will meet...I wonder...how is the new card mistress like? Does she really have what it takes to handle the cards? Hmmn...well, there's only one way to find out. I rode off into the night.

Two hours later

This had BETTER be the right place! After going to four different, and **WRONG** towns, and being chased by wolves, I can tell you, this reincarnation is NOT happy! I looked up at the sign. T-o-m-o-e-d-a...TOMOEDA! Oh YEAH! Boo YEAH! I'm here! FINALLY! Okay, calm down Eriol...Calm down...its not such a BIG deal...Okay…fine, it IS a big deal, in fact, after finally arriving at the CORRECT town after so many tries, I should celebrate...but I can't...because it's already night time...hey...there's still a store with lights emitting from it...maybe they can spare some shelter...After all, EVERYTHING closed for the night...

Tomoyo's POV

Okay...one last piece of material...ahuh...steady...steady, ALL RIGHT! FINISHED! Now...let's see...two more to go...I'm making progress, Ms. Choi, and Ms. Techtra's orders should be done tomorrow...hmmn...Ms. Techtra...I haven't seen her for a while...I should deliver her order personally...and the KING! His robe is DONE! Glad I got that over with. I guess this robe looks okay...it's rather plain, and gruesome in color, but the 'intricate' designs along the collar should make it up...I glanced at the collar again, hmmn...he won't mind having pictures of little CUTE puppies around his neck...would he? Nah...

CLANK!

What in heavens is that! I made my way through the piles of clothes and clothing and managed to reach the door of the back room.

Eriol's POV

What is this place? First I open the door, then I walked inside, then a cat knocks over the pot of flowers at the door, and now I trip over a chair. WHAT IS THIS PLACE? I swear, who ever lives here must be against blue haired people who walk into their store or house or whatever this place is, at night. But then again, how many blue haired people come walking into your property at night? Maybe that's why...

Tomoyo's POV

Thank god, it was just a cat. It can't be anything bad...

CRASH!

Oh no... _now_ what? I turned around, and saw a man on the floor. Grabbing the first thing I could reach, which was...a piece of paper? No...this isn't going to do anything, paper cuts don't scare anyone away...hmmn…what's this? Ooh... a broom...hehehe... I grabbed it and started hitting the figure on the floor with ALL my strength...

"TOMOYO! It's me, Syaoran!" The figure said moaning in pain. Oops...hehe...guess I'm too skeptical...hehe

Eriol's POV

The lights in the room I was in opened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a girl scream. Oops, maybe they think I'm a thief... "A THIEF!" She screamed. Hehe...I WAS right. I looked up and saw a broom slam on my head from the back.

Tomoyo's POV

I jumped when I heard Chiharu scream 'Thief' from her sho,p which was two stores down from mine. Grabbing the broom I used to slap Syaoran, I dragged Syaoran and the broom over and slammed it on the man who was on the floor. It hit him square on the face...hehe...o well...

A/N: MUCHAHAHAZ! This is the end...hey, at least they met, and I DID explain what happened to Tomoyoover the years. R+R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	4. PIgs CAN fly

A/N: HIHI!!!! Thanx for the reviews!!! this chapter mite be sort of stupid tho. =( hope u enjoy it anyway.=)  
  
At The End  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Huh?' Eriol thought. HE sat up and looked around. He blinked, then he rubbed his eyes. Nope, he wasn't hallucinating...it wasn't a dream...he was, indeed, surrounded by five people, who were eyeing him suspiciously. In fact, he was tied up too. "Hi?" he greeted nervously.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Hmmn....Strange....quite peculiar...why am I tied up and stared at by five people. I mean...I know I'm handsome and everything...but do they mind? Its quite disturbing...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I looked up and saw a broom.....  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Was that what happened before I fainted? Well...I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to welcome a person. An image of the broom slamming across my face flew through my mind. I shuddered just thinking about that. YUP! They really do.   
  
Normal POV  
  
"Well...Who are you?!" Syaoran demanded, glaring at the blue haired stranger. "Um..er..uh..." Eriol stuttered trying to think of a name. "TOMOYO! You must have hit him hard, he doesn't even remeber his own name!" Sakura exclaimed seeing that Eriol couldn't even tell them what his name was. "Oh, so you were the one who gave such a wonderful, and warm welcome!" Eriol exclaimed sarcastically. Tomoyo glared at him. "Serves you right! Who told you to trespass on people's property?!" Tomoyo yelled. " I was trying to seek shelter!" Eriol stated. "Funny...I always thought that people were suppose to KNOCK before entering someone's property." Tomoyo said in a cold voice. "Well, excuse me, I wasn't aware of the fact that you were suppose to knock before entering a store." Eriol shot back. "You aren't suppose to when its open, but you see, when you went to that store, it was closed, C-L-O-S-E-D!! Comprehendible?!" Tomoyo asked furiously. "I'm Sorry, but , you see, I took it for granted that it was opened when I saw that it was the ONLY store in the WHOLE town that had light emitting from it!" Eriol replied glaring at her. Tomoyo gasped. 'Oh no he didn't, he DID NOT just start a glaring contest with me!!!' She thought as she glared back. And so, the two began their glaring contest...well...that was...until Chiharu spoke up. "We still don't know your name..." "My name is Teresa!" Eriol stated, saying the first name that came to his mind. When he realized what he said, he mentally slapped himself. "Isn't that a girl's name?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Did you know that the name Teresa originated from the United States? There was this woman who had a lisp, in which she would say: 'Sa' after every word......" Takashi started, but was cut off by Chiharu. "LIES!!!!" She shrieked as she socked him in the stomach. "HA! I knew it, I knew you weren't a guy...I mean...what part of you LOOKS even a little, TINY it like a guy? None! So, hence my inference that you are a girl, and now, your name, to add to my theory!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "No...Teresa is my mom's name!" Eriol lied. Tomoyo raised her brow. "Right...and pigs can fly!" Eriol looked at her and smirked. "WHAAA???!!! You didn't know that? Pigs DO fly. I'll show you it....when I find a pig!" Eriol shot back.. Sakura giggled "You're funny." She simply stated. 'He's funny...pigs cant fly unless you have magic.' She thought to herself. 'And what makes you think that I don't?' A voice in her head asked. "AHH!!!" Sakura shrieked. Everyone but one looked at her while raising a brow. "YOU!!!!" She shrieked pointing at Eriol who smirked. Syaoran growled. "He...knows Magic..." Sakura gasped, whispering into Syaroan's ear. Syaoran's eyes widen in shock. Stepping back, he pointed his finger at Eriol and demanded to know who Eriol was. Eriol blinked, once, twice, and three times. Then he smiled.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
HAHAHA!!! I love playing with people's minds. =D I'm evil...I'd admit it...I AM EVIL!!! but not in THAT kind of way....I'm evil in the good way! I watched as my little descendant's eyes widen in shock. 'I'm Clow Reed!' I Said in a cheery voice in their heads. They now possessed a shock expression on they faces. I enjoy seeing their faces change drastically after I tell them what they might see as something that is...well... "IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura shrieked. Yea..what she said.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Impossible!" Sakura shrieked. Eriol smirked. "But it's the truth...I can not lie...I am what I am!" He simply stated. "Well...whats your name?" Syaoran asked cautiously. "Hehe...I'm...Evan...Evan Higgians." Eriol lied. "So..Evan...what are you doing here, and WHAT DID YOU JUST DO MY BEST FRIEND!!???" Tomoyo demanded. "I'm here...on a mission...to make your life a living hell!!!" Eriol joked. Tomoyo looked him and rolled her eyes. "Har Har...very funny..." She mocked as she stole a glance at a trembling Sakura. "You know what?! I'm tired of you being here, so why don't you be a doll and leave. Theres a inn somewhere in the next town." Tomoyo told Eriol, whose eyes widen in fear. "NOOOO!!! No!!! I'll do ANYTHING!! JUST DON'T SEND ME BACK OUT THERE!!!!" He begged. Tomoyo was quick taken back by his sudden outburst. She thought about it and smirked. "Anything??" She asked him evilly. Eriol gulped, and nodded, knowing that he will regret that he ever said that.  
  
A/N: Yess, I'll admit...this is a HORRIBLE chapter and a VERY SHORT one too, but stay tuned, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. =D 


	5. Stupid Rule!

A/N: Alrite, me back!!!! with chap 5. Arent you happi. Lolz. Alrite, fine, you arent. I doubt anyone read this. Anyways. Here:  
  
At the End  
  
MIzutenshiai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Eriol's POV~  
  
Steady...Steady, yeah, thats it Eriol, steady...Well, actually, its quite hard to be steady when I'm trying to walk down the stairs with a huge box in front of me. I mean, I CAN'T EVEN SEE WHERE I"M GOING!!! BUT, I have to do this...because I promise that I'll do ANYTHING, for shelter...How pathetic am I? I mean, I AM the Prince of the Hiragizawa Kingdom...yet, I'm right here, in this little town, working like slave for this girl. Holding this, carrying this, since when did I go from being a prince to being a maid? Hmpf!   
  
Normal POV~  
  
"Come on, move it! We havent got all day!" Tomoyo rushed. Eriol rolled his eyes. "I'm trying, but its utterly impossible due to the fact that I CAN'T EVEN SEE WHERE I'M GOING!!" Eriol complained. "Well, thats too bad for you. Live with it." Tomoyo responded. Eriol growled, but did as he was told. He didn't say one word after what she said.  
  
Market Place*  
  
Eriol walked behind Tomoyo with a bored expression on his face. His eyes wandered around, until it landed on a couple standing in the marketplace, next to a fish stand. Sakura and Syaoran. 'My, my. How cute they look together. Hmmn, I wonder how they feel about the whole I am clow reed's reincarnation thing...' Eriol thought as a smirk rose to his face. As he was thinking, he didn't realize where he was headed, and accidentally bumped into something, well, actually, someone. His eyes widen with terror when he discovered who it was. Tomoyo Daidouji. He winced ahead of time, knowing that he was certainly going to get yelled at for his actions, yet, it didn't come. In fact, Tomoyo was too dazed off staring at Syaoran and Sakura with stars in her eyes to realize he bumped into her. Eriol watched her with an amused expression on his face. She looked kind of cute with that starry eye look in her eyes. After what seemed like forever, she spoke. "Don't they make the cutest couple in the world?!!" Eriol nodded. "Well, anyway, come on, lets go. We're late." She said as the stars disappeared from her eyes and she marched forward. Confused, Eriol followed her pondering about what just happened back there.   
  
Store~  
  
"Alright, place it right here, and then you can...Shoot!" Tomoyo cut her self off. Eriol stared at her. How weird was she? "Come on, get up. You're accompanying me on the last thing in my agenda for today." She said as she ran into the back room. Eriol stared at the back room. Should he go in?  
  
*CLANK* It didn't sound very safe...  
  
*BOOM*... * BANG* *BING*..*CLING*... scratch that. Its dangerous!. Eriol winced at the horrifying sounds coming from the room. Finally, Tomoyo came out. Her clothes were covered with dust during the process of finding the package that was now in Eriol's hands. She brushed off the dust nonchalantly and proceeded in leaving the store.   
  
Ten minutes later*  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Eriol asked out of curiosity. "To deliver the package." "To where?" "Here!" Tomoyo responded to Eriol's question as she stopped abruptly. Eriol looked up. 'Hey, this looks like a castle!' He thought happily. He gazed at the structure. 'Big, grey, brick walls, soldiers guarding the door, a wooden door, turrets, shafts, towers... it IS a castle!' Eriol thought in triumph.   
  
Eriols's POV*  
  
Why is she going into the castle? Could she be preparing clothes for the king? Does this mean, I can gain access into this place with the excuse of saying: I'm delivering clothes? HEY! It just might work! I might be able to complete my task sooner than I thought! i smirked and looked around for Tomoyo, but to my surprise, she was no where in site. I ran up to the door, and was about to enter when...  
  
Normal POV*  
  
"What is your business here?" A soldier asked Eriol. Eriol blinked. "Um, uh, ah, er, erm, um...." Was Eriols' brilliant answer. "Hes my assistant." A voice explained to them. Eriol looked to see who said that. Tomoyo. "Yea! What she said!" He told the soldiers as he scurried inside.   
  
King's Study room*  
  
"Oh, yes, Tomoyo. I've seen your latest creation for me. It's a truly wonder shirt–" The king started, when one of his servants whispered something into his ear. "Huh, what Pedro? Oh, alright, I understand..." The king commented, as he proceeded to continue. "Ah, yes, I mean, robe. The shade of this...robe, is a truly magnificent color. It brings out the royalty in me. I like it alot. As for the designs, it is very intricate and very beautiful. All in one, I love it. Thank you. I will be sending another order out for you to complete shortly." the king said, and with this, he left the room.  
  
Outside the castle~  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and soon the giggling lead to laughing. Eriol raised a brow. There was definitely something absurd about this girl in front of him. "He..He said the color was magnificent!!!! and the designs were beautiful!!" She said laughing, at the same time, suffocating due to the lack of air she received from laughing too much. Eriol gave her a questioning look. "Thats a compliment, nothing funny about it." Eriol commented. "No, no, no, you don't understand. I gave him a purple robe, which was, by the way, VERY gruesome in color. And the intricate designs that he spoke of, were cute little puppies by the collar!" Tomoyo explained. Eriol laughed as he imagined the king wearing it. "Don't you think he will get mad when he sees it?" Eriol asked. "No, I doubt that he will even look at it. Judging by what he said today, I doubt he even glanced at it. I mean, how can he mistaken the robe for a shirt? And that gruesome shade of purple: magnificent?!! I'll let you sit on my head if he even touches it." Tomoyo said. "But isn't that a waste of time for you? I mean, you're making clothes for a person who doesn't even look at your work." Eriol asked a little confused. "Well, I don't really mind, I'll consider it charity." Tomoyo said as they soon walked into the market place.   
  
"Ms. Techtra!" Tomoyo greeted as she entered a cloth store (a store that sells cloth.=D). "Hi Tomoyo. I haven't seen you for a long time." Ms. Techtra, a tall lady who was around the age of 50, with dark, short hair. "Ah, who is this? A friend of yours?" Ms. Techtra asked pointing at Eriol. "Friend? No. Just ignore him." Tomoyo explained. "Gee, so nice to know that I'm wanted..." Eriol muttered under his breath. "What did you say?" Tomoyo asked with a threatening tone. "I said, everyone was very welcoming." Eriol said with a fake smile. "Yeah, I thought so." Tomoyo said as she proceeded with a conversation with Ms. Techtra. For the hour that they spent there, Eriol just stood behind Tomoyo with an irritated look on his face. Most of the time, he had hoped that Tomoyo somehow magically had eyes on the back of her head, and saw how bored he was and decided, 'hey, Eriol, why don't you leave first?' But, nope, it didn't happen.  
  
Outside, on the way home~  
  
"So, who was that lady?" Eriol asked curiously at why Tomoyo would spend an hour talking to a lady who was around thirty years older than her. "Well, I met her when I was younger, around ten years old...I bumped into her and knocked down her oranges. She was very nice, and didn't get mad at me for bruising her oranges. She was also my very first customer, and she gives me discounts on the fabrics that I buy from her store. Shes a very nice lady." Tomoyo explained to him. "Oh..." Eriol responded with interest.  
  
That night~  
  
A person dressed in black ran from room to room in the Kinomoto's house to check if anyone was awake, and fortunately for the person, no one was. Creeping quietly, the person left the house. Once outside, the person softly jumped onto the roof, and ran from roof to roof in the direction of the castle.   
  
Eriol's POV*  
  
As soon as I reached my destination, the palace, I used my magic to create a diversion. You might ask me why I didn't just use my magic to get in, the answer is simple. I wanted to complete this task using a little magic as possible, besides that, I didn't want to risk it if there was someone in this castle who knew magic. The diversion that I created was a person lurking behind the trees, and it worked because the soldiers guarding the door both left to investigate. I slipped inside quickly and began my search. I ran along the shadows of the castle until I reached the king's Study Room. This seemed like a perfect place to put the map. I crept inside and began to search. I searched high and low for the map, but I couldn't find it. Where could the king have placed it? Disappointed that I wasn't able to find the map in the room, I left the room and went in search of another room to look for, when I saw some guard patrolling the palace.   
  
Afraid that they might see me, I ran back into the study room. BIG mistake. Due to my clumsiness, I accidentally knocked over a vase in the room when I ran inside of it. I cursed under my breath as it shattered into piece. Opening the window, I was about to leave, when the doors opened, and the soldiers came in. They charged for me with great speed. I jumped off the window sill and proceeded in fighting them. At the end, my lack of skill in fighting got the best of me. It wasn't that I couldn't fight, its just that I wasn't very good in it. My skills, when compared with an average warrior, isn't really that much better. Anyway, during the fight, I was able to hurt them, but the damage that they did to me was a lot greater. I now had bruises here, cuts there, and a black eye. Cursing under my breath again, I ran for the window, jumped out, and escaped the palace. Limping as fast as I can, I reached the tailor shop. Not wanting anyone to see me like this, I went into the shop instead of the house.  
  
Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I was humming a song when I heard something come in. Is it a thief? I gulped as I crept over to the doorway. I peered out of it and slapped myself when all that is was darkness. There wasn't any light out there.   
  
It was late at night, and I was sleeping, but then I remembered an order that was due tomorrow and had to drag myself down to the shop. I lit a candle and hid in the back room to finish the sewing. And then I heard the noise from outside, which leads me back to the beginning.   
  
I crept back to my candle and brought it to the door. Hmmn, a weapon might come handy right now...I looked around. Theres a broom, heck, better than nothing. I grabbed the broom with my other free hand and left the back room. Holding the broom close to me, I spoke. "Who's there?!!!" No response. Could I be hallucinating?  
  
Normal POV*  
  
Eriol held his breathe. He didn't want Tomoyo to see him tonight, at least not bloody and bruised. 'Please don't shine the light in my direction...' He prayed, and fortunately, his prays were answered because Tomoyo turned and headed for the back room. Eriol let out a sigh. Another big mistake of his night. Tomoyo turned around abruptly and shone the light in Eriol's direction. She gasped. "Who are you?!" She demanded. Eriol didn't answer her, but merely stared at Tomoyo. Getting scared, Tomoyo wacked the broom on Eriol. He let out a cry of pain and collapse on the floor.   
  
An Hour later~  
  
Eriol's POV*  
  
I had a headache the size of Mt. Everest. I slowly opened my eyes, and was almost blinded by light. It might be a small candle, but to someone who just woke up, there was enough light to last them a lifetime. I looked around and saw Tomoyo humming a soft song while sewing. She had a pretty good voice. I listened as the tune flowed softy from her mouth, and soon the humming turned into words...  
  
kaze no naka kami o nabikase  
  
kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de  
  
futari nara itsumo no   
  
machi mo atarashii kao o miseru  
  
I smiled. "You have a very beautiful voice." I commented  
  
Normal POV*  
  
"You have a very beautiful voice." Tomoyo looked up. "EVAN!" She greeted with worried eyes. "Where did you go? Why are you like this? WHo beat you up? WHY are you dressed in black?" She asked him. Eriol blinked, then smiled. "What a warm welcome." He said laughing, but his laughing soon turned to moans. He was so wounded that even laughing hurt him. Tomoyo helped him sit up, and began unwrapping the bandages that she had placed on him. Throwing them away, she took out a bucket filled with water, and a piece of cloth. Carefully, she cleaned the wounds again. "I once learned that someone with cuts should have their wounds cleaned frequently to prevent contamination of bacteria." Tomoyo explained to him as she cleaned the wounds.   
  
Eriol's POV*  
  
I watched as Tomoyo cleaned my wounds. She looked extravagant tonight...or did she look like that everyday? The dim light produced by the candle surrounded her with a warmth that was undescribable. Am I falling for her? I shook my head...I'm a prince. Princes should marry Princesses only...thats the rule...Tomoyo is just a peasant, I can't like her.  
  
Normal POV*  
  
But then again, does her background really matter? I mean, I like her, not her family, nor background, so does it really matter whether she is a princess or not? WHo ever created that stupid rule anyway: Princes must always marry Princesses. Hmpf!   
  
A/N: Okay, this was a dumb chapter. I didnt like it. Did it put you to sleep? Well, anyway, R+R plz...even tho it wasn't a very good chappie.... 


	6. Identityending rewritten

A/N: I rewrote the last few paragraphs...ITS DIFFERENT go read!!!  
  
At the End  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kimlowon's Kingdom  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Roared the king at his servants and soldiers. "THERE WERE FIVE OF YOU, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN CAPTURE ONE MEASLY THIEF?!! What kind of idiots are you!?" He demanded. The servants winced at the volume of his voice. Their king was always yelling, even if you were innocent and he knew it, he would still yell at you. Why he yelled so much, they would never know, but assumptions? There were quite a few.  
  
1) He enjoyed it  
  
2) The pressure of ruling is finally getting to him, and hopefully, one of his many heirs will inherit the throne...soon, very soon.  
  
3) Hes very mean  
  
and lastly,   
  
4) He has a HORRIBLE temper.  
  
"What was the thief trying to steal?" He asked a bit more calmly now. "W-w-we don -don -don't know..." one soldier replied nervously. "WHAT KIND OF SOLDIER ARE YOU?!!! Not only can you not capture that thief, but you don't even know his motive!" He yelled in outrage.   
  
"Uh..my majesty..." A soldier spoke up. "WHAT?!" He hissed. "We have some clues on him..." He revealed. "Well then, WHAT exactly are you waiting for?!!! Make a wanted poster and post them everywhere!"   
  
Market place  
  
"Phew, thats the last of them!" A very tired guard said, relieved that he had finally posted the last of the wanted posters that were presented by the king. Soon a crowd of people surrounded the noticed, and chatted wildly amongst themselves.  
  
"Tomoyo! Lets go over there and look! The king just posted a new message!" Sakura spoke excitedly. Tomoyo smiled and let Sakura drag her over. Pushing aside others, they finally reached the poster. It read:  
  
WANTED:  
  
A male around the height of five feet nine to five feet ten.  
  
This male has recently gained many bruises and cuts.  
  
Knows martial arts, but isn't very good at it.  
  
Last seen: wearing black.  
  
Reward: $100 dollars  
  
Tomoyo stared at the poster suspiciously. Why did this description sound So familiar? "Tomoyo! Come on, lets go back to the shop. No one is watching it. Tomoyo nodded, and let herself, once again get dragged by Sakura.  
  
Back room of Tomoyo's shop  
  
"Evan!" Tomoyo called out. "Yes?" Eriol said as he sat up. "FOOD!" She replied cheerfully as she set down a bowl of soup in front of him. "Thank you." Eriol said smiling, as he picked it up and began drinking it.   
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I sat down after I handed Evan his soup. Why am I being so nice to him? I glanced at him, maybe its because I feel sorry for him. After all, he WAS hurt...but how? I froze, the wanted notice, the description! Evan fits it...could he be the one that the king wants? And if he is, why? I looked at Evan again and found him looking at me in a weird way. "Yes?" I asked him. "I'm done!" He said cheerfully as he stuck out the empty bowl towards me.   
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "Go wash it yourself!" She said after two minutes. Eriol pouted. "B-b-but...I'm...hurt?" He said hoping to gain pity. "And your point is..?" Tomoyo asked raising a brow. "I'll wash it." He said dejectedly. "Good."  
  
Ten Minutes later  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I can help but wonder...who was the king talking about? Was it Evan? And then, I got an idea.   
  
Normal POV  
  
"Eh, Evan, would you like to go to the market place with me?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. Eriol smiled. "Sure."   
  
Outside  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to thank you for not letting anyone know that I was hurt..." Eriol told Tomoyo. "No problem, but, how are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked. "Fine! Never been better!" Eriol said smirking. Tomoyo raised a questioning brow as she poked his chest. He winced in pain. "Yeah, okay..." Tomoyo said as she giggled at his actions.  
  
Market Place  
  
"Hey, Eriol, look, it's a notice!" Tomoyo said pretending she didn't know. "Lets go look." She suggested.   
  
" WANTED:  
  
A male around the height of five feet nine to five feet ten.  
  
This male has recently gained many bruises and cuts.  
  
Knows martial arts, but isn't very good at it.  
  
Last seen: wearing black.  
  
Reward: $100 dollars"  
  
Tomoyo read aloud.   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Shoot! They have a description of me! I can't let them catch me! I have to leave!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol after she finished reading the notice. 'Hmmn, his facial expression shows a mixture of determination and also a worried expression...' She thought as she examined his face. Then, Eriol bent down. "T-Tomoyo..." He groaned. Tomoyo's eyes widen. "Yes?!!" She asked worriedly. "My stomach...it hurts...alot..." He faked. "Oh, no, come-on, lets go back to the shop!" Tomoyo said as she helped him up and began to walk home with him.  
  
Alleyway  
  
"Come on, this is the shortest way home...we'll be there in no time." Tomoyo said as she stepped into a deserted alleyway.   
  
Three guys stepped out, surrounding them. "Hey..." the leader said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo glared at them. "What do you want?!" She demanded. "How about...you?" He said smirking. Tomoyo rolled her eyes in disgust. "Listen! I don't have time for your nonsense. Hes hurt, I have to bring him home! Get out of my way!" She hissed. He faked a hurt expression. "What about me?! I'm hurt too! After you left me heart broken last time in the bar." He said in a dramatic way. Tomoyo raised a brow. "What are you talking about?!" She asked, obviously annoyed. The leader blinked. "Oh, Right, that wasn't you. My bad." Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped. " But it doesn't matter. I want you, and I always get what I want." He said slyly. 'Oh shoot...Tomoyo is in trouble. What have I done?' Eriol thought frantically. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't going to succeed this time." Tomoyo said as she tried to walk away from them, but failed. Another guy blocked her path. "Nuh ah ah.." He said shaking his finger at her.   
  
The leader walked over to Tomoyo and glared at her. "Listen, no one has ever tried to walk away after I have decided what I wanted, and you aren't either!" He growled as he dived towards her. Tomoyo's eyes widen as he did so, but the leader never got close to her, for the moment that he moved, Eriol stopped him. Eriol had kicked the guy off. "Stand behind me, and be careful." Eriol warned her. Tomoyo nodded.   
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I watched as Evan fended off all three guys. I don't know why, but as he fought them, I had a warm feeling all over. When I realized that he was fighting to protect me, my heart did a flip...what does this signify? Am I beginning to develop feelings for him? Didn't he say that he was hurt? He certainly doesn't look hurt right now.   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
After I finished fighting off the last guy, I turned around and looked at Tomoyo. "You know how to fight?" She asked me in disbelief. "Yeah" I responded. "Where did you learn to fight so well?" She asked me. "Well..." I laughed. "No, I'm not very good at fighting, but compared to these guys, I rule!" I said laughing.   
  
Normal POV  
  
Then, Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" Eriol's eye widen a bit. 'How did the conversation come to this question?' He thought as he answered her. "Evan Higgins." "How did you get hurt?" "I fell off a ladder. " "Don't lie." Tomoyo said as she glared at him. "You're the guy that the king wants...aren't you?" She asked him. Eriol gulped. "No–" Eriol started. "I said, DON'T lie! Tell me the truth, who are you? What your purpose here, why does the king want you?!" Tomoyo demanded. Eriol gulped.   
  
Eriols's POV  
  
I knew I couldn't keep my identity secret for long...But, should I tell her? Can she be trusted? Well, I guess so. She was nice enough to provide me with shelter...Even thought I had to work like I never did before, but its worth it, at least I get to see her everyday... I took a deep breathe. Might as well tell her everything. Living a lie isn't all that fun.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. My name is Eriol Higriwasia. I'm a Prince, and next to throne of the Higriwasia kingdom. I am here on a mission that I must complete in order to inherit the throne." Eriol said all in one breathe. Tomoyo blinked. Her lips began shaking and soon, she bursted out laughing.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I raised a brow. She foudnt he truth to my identity hilarious...And here i was thinking that there might be a slight possiblilty that she might be normal...Her ourbreak of laughter just proved to me that she is one of the weirdest girl i've ever met..., a freakishly gorgeous, yet weird girl... 


	7. Palace TAKE TWO

A/N: I'm BACK! =) I don't guarantee that this will be a very good chapter, so get everything you want out ready, and be prepare to throw them at me at the end of the chapter. .  
  
At The End  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 6- The palace, Take two!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"You mean you were serious?" I asked a bit shocked. Evan....no, Eriol, sweat dropped. "No, I was lying in hopes of deceiving you so you would think highly of me and perhaps, begin praising me like a god." He said sarcastically. I blinked. "A simple 'yes' would've been a LOT better than the thing that you said before." I told him. "So, anyways, what ELSE are you keeping from me?" I asked curiously. "...I'm Clow Reed..." he stated. Haha, he's funny. Him? Clow Reed? FAT CHANCE! "Really? You seriously don't think that I'm Clow reed?" He asked. I shook my head while laughing, then I froze...how did he know that I didn't believe him? I didn't say it out loud. "Like I said, I'm Clow Reed..." He stated again. I Looked at him and blinked. What Is his point? "Oh My god! My point is, I'm Clow Reed, I CAN READ YOUR MIND!" He said a bit frustrated. I looked at him. "DON'T DO THAT! I Don't LIKE PEOPLE READING MY MIND!!!" I snapped at him. I glanced at him. I still don't get it though. How can HE be someone so significant, so mysterious, how can he be one of the few people that I looked up to? God, he just completely ruined my image of Clow Reed..."You realize that I'm his reincarnation, so I only have a few traits that may resemble Clow, but I'm not him....right?" He asked me. I glared at him. "YOU DID IT AGAIN! Stop it!!" I snapped. "Alright, alright, I get it...sheesh..." He sighed.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
This Girl! God, I was just curious about what she was thinking and WHAT does she do? She snaps at me! Dang, this town is SO MEAN! First, they are knock out blue haired people who walk into closed stores during the night, and now, THIS girl, She snaps at reincarnations who can read people's minds! Man, what a great coincidence that both of those people just happened to be me...HMPF!( A/N: Gee, I wonder why the people do what they do, after all, its SO common. ^.^)  
  
One week later...  
  
"Tomoyo! Another order form the King!" Sakura announced. "WHAT is it THIS time?" Tomoyo asked a angrily. "He needs a cloak for his 'royal' hunt." Sakura stated. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Royal hunt?! "What color? " She asked a bit disgusted. "Navy." "Alright..."  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
That night, I settled down in the back room to begin on the cloak. I picked out a roll of navy fabric, the ones made from the worst materials. You know, the kind that tears when you yank on it a little bit. I knew that hes not even going to look at it, so should I bother using good materials?  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
My wounds are practically healed now; even though I'm still resting on the upper level of the store, so I decided to try to sneak into the palace again. After all, the sooner I leave this town, the sooner I can go home...I guess that's a good thing. A picture of Tomoyo suddenly flashed through my mind. I guess my feelings for her had grown during this period of time when I lived with her. I began to notice that every little thing that she does, and it bothered me to know that its happening; that I'm getting too aware of what she's doing..but, she's just a peasant, I'm a prince, no matter what, we can't be together...Princes can only marry Princesses, that's how it's always been, and I guess that's how it will be forever...Besides, after my task, I'm going to have to leave anyway. No use in trying to start anything when its obvious that we can't be together in the end, besides that, who am I to say all of this, I mean, for all I know, this whole situation is probably one sided, yet, I had wished it wasn't so. I shook my head, why am I thinking of all of this? I'm suppose to be ready to sneak into the palace again...silly me.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
*creak* My head shot up, what was that? I stopped what I was doing and listened to see if there were anymore noises. "........" Nothing...maybe I'm just hallucinating...*eek* I paused again and listened to my surroundings...*creak eek creak eek creakkkkkkkkkkkkk* I jumped off my seat and crept towards the origins of the sounds. I waved my arms around me, desperate to find some source of defense, just incase it was trouble...Why must the first thing I grab in times like this ALWAYS be paper? It doesn't do anything!!! By now, I was pretty much able to see the outline of objects in the dark, and saw someone creep towards the door. I gasped quietly and felt around for something...I felt something round...I grabbed it and threw it at the person. The person paused and turned around. "You know, if you want to stop burglars from coming here, you've GOT to change the objects u attack with...Paper wads aren't capable of doing anything!!" The person said. I sweat dropped. It was Eriol. I could feel my face burn up after his remark. I might not be able to see it quite well, but I could tell that he has that smirk on his face...you know, his smirk, the one that he always has after embarrassing me... I'm not going to let him laugh at me! I shall throw more paper wads at him, let him know the capabilities of paper wads! I waved my arms around, desperate to find those paper that I always manage to get during times of crisis- nada, nothing, zip! I couldn't find any paper! Getting angry, I grabbed the next thing I touched; a pencil, and threw it...WHY did I throw a pencil at him?! He caught it and laughed. "Getting better, pencils may be stronger than paper, but, it doesn't accomplish much neither." He said as he walked towards me.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Oh, its YOU" Tomoyo said coldly, pretending she didn't know it was him. Eriol feigned a hurt expression, "You mean you didn't recognize my voice?" He asked "Your voice? Ha, your funny, your not special enough for me to remember how you sound like." Tomoyo said as she walked back into the back room of the shop. Eriol followed close behind. "Tomoyo Dear! You have wounded me!" He said dramatically. Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Right...." She replied as she sat down and continued to work on the king's order. "Oh well, Lovely chat we had, but I must venture out into the darkness now." Eriol said as he turned around. Tomoyo froze. "You're not leaving..." She said abruptly. " What do you mean by that?" Eriol asked curiously. "I know where you're going...you want to go into the palace again...you can't, I won't allow it..." Tomoyo said as she got up and turned around, facing Eriol. Eriol's eyes widen...'how did she know?' he asked himself. Then he looked at her. "Tomoyo, you know that I have to–" he began, but was cut off by her. "You just healed, you can't go...at least...not yet...besides, you might get caught again, wouldn't you like to have some back ups? I mean...just in case anything happens?" Tomoyo blurted. "Wow, I never knew how much you cared about me..." Eriol commented. Tomoyo's face turned a bit pink, but it was hardly noticeable. "Please...don't go...not tonight...wait till you've healed a bit more...and until...until you have one or two more people with you...i..i don't...Idon'twantyoutogethurtagain!" Tomoyo said in a rush. Eriol smirked. "Awww shucks(A/N: I've been using this phrase a lot lately. Lolz.) I feel loved." He said. Tomoyo's face turned a bit redder. "Don't think you're that special...I worry about everyone." She said as she sat down again. Eriol smiled and began to walk away. Tomoyo tensed up as he did that, 'is he going to listen to me?' She pondered. "Don't worry, I'm not going, well, at least not tonight." he said as he disappeared from sight. Tomoyo relaxed when he said that, then she shot up from her seat and ran after him. "ERIOL! You did it again!!!!( She meant this by that he was reading her mind =))" She screamed. Eriol smirked and turned around. "Shh! Tomoyo, people are still sleeping!" He said as he turned back around and began to laugh while walking back up to where her rest. At the top of the staircase, he shouted down in a whisper, "Sweet Dreams milady, and don't stay up too late!" Tomoyo turned a dark crimson shade, 'that Eriol!'  
  
Next day  
  
Tomoyo yawned for the thirtieth time that morning, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She felt tired, after all, she DID stay up all night for that stupid cloak for the emperor. Sakura looked at her worriedly. "Tomoyo, it was just a cloak, it shouldn't have taken you more than two hours...why did it take you all night? Why did you prick her fingers too? You haven't done that since the first time you've sewn something!" She demanded. Tomoyo blushed. The truth was, the cloak really shouldn't have taken her the whole night, she was just a bit preoccupied. Thoughts of Eriol disturbed her the whole night. She didn't know why, but images of him and things that he said floated in her mind, dazing her out, which resulted in no sleep the whole night, AND little wounds from the needle. "Nothing Sakura, I was just a bit too tired..." She lied.   
  
Eriol watched Tomoyo from the side and observed her actions. He was tempted to read her mind to find out why she hurt herself by accident, and finally, he gave in. He smirked as he realized what had happened. She fell in love with him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I felt a rush of happiness flow through my veins as I grinned stupidly. I don't care how retarded I probably looked at the moment, all I could think of was: TOMOYO LIKES ME TOO!! As fast as my happiness arrive, it disappeared at the same rate. The fact that I was a prince occurred to me again. I hung my head. I wonder what would happen if I told mom and dad that I fell in love with a peasant...they'd probably be furious...I shook my head. That's it Eriol! No more of this funny business you have a task to do here! You can't think of anything OFF TOPIC! That's it, I have decided, I shall not think about relationships right now anymore...I can't...there won't be a happy ending to them...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You're still gonna go deliver the package to Ms. Ruranus?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Yeah, I have to." Tomoyo said smiling slightly. "No, Tomoyo! You stay here and rest! I'll go!" Sakura said reaching for the package. "Yeah, you should rest, I'll accompany her." Eriol volunteered as he opened the door for Sakura. Tomoyo smiled. "Alright..."  
  
Market Place  
  
"Comeon Eriol! This way! It's a shortcut!" Sakura said cheerfully as she turned. Eriol smiled and followed her. The trail she took led them into a nearby forest. "Are you sure, Sakura?" Eriol asked uneasily. "Yup, its right after this forest!" She said as she quickened her pace. After a few minutes, a gang came out and surrounded them. "Greetings Milad—" The leader of the gang spotted Eriol. "YOU!!" He shrieked pointing a finger at Eriol. Eriol smiled. "Good Day to you too! Didn't your mom ever tell you? Its not polite to point." "GET HIM!!!" The leader screamed. "Err..." Sakura began as the gang charged at them. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Eriol said, pushing Sakura aside. Sakura shrugged and stood by a tree. She watched as Eriol struggled in the battle, and winced a couple of times, not for the gang, but for Eriol, he was getting beaten up pretty badly. Eriol frowned and called for a time out. The leader raised a brow. "Not fair! You guys! You practiced!!! And...YOU GOT BETTER!!!" Eriol exclaimed, pouting a bit. The leader sweatdropped. "Well, did you expect that practicing will make us worse?" He asked Eriol. Eriol shook his head. "No, I was hoping that it could've, but since it didn't, I can tell you right now, that, I am VERY dissapointed!" "Eriol...You need help?" Sakura asked. Eriol smiled. "Sure!! Lets scare them away with our talents!!!!" Eriol suggested. Sakura raised a brow. 'MAGIC!!! Lets put their pants on fire on the count of three?!' Eriol said telepathically to Sakura. Sakura nodded happily. "Alright now, one...two...THREE!!!!!" Eriol screamed. The gang stared at Eriol and Sakura. What were they trying to do? All they were doing was standing there smirking at them. Then, they began to smell something funky. They sniffed the air around them. No, wait...it was more like the smell of something burning...They all looked down at each other...and their eyes slowly widen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FIREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" They screamed as they ran around like idiots trying to put out their pants.   
  
A/N: Alright...fine...This chapter didn't really have much going on...again......sorrrryyy!!! But I hope that the next one will. =) R+R plz. 


	8. love your hair!

A/N: After such a looooonnnngggg time i'm here to bring the next chapter of this story, even though i highly doubt that anyone is even reading this anymore. -_-;;  
  
At The End  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
CHapter 8  
  
Store  
  
"And then what did he do?" Tomoyo asked giggling. "He called for a time out and told them that he was dissapointed." Sakura said laughing. "Dissapointed? At what?!" Tomoyo asked curiously. "That their fighting skills were getting better due to the fact that they practiced." Sakura said stifling a giggle. Eriol pouted. "That's right, make fun of my logic...mean people"Eriol grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Aw, how cute, anyways, Sakura, cont-" Tomoyo began but was cut off by Touya, "Eh! Sakura! That brat's here looking for you!" "Sakura! No! You didn't finish yet!" Tomoyo whined. "Don't worry, i'm sure Eriol will help me tell you ALL about it." Sakura said as she left. Slience. "So...When do you plan to tell me about what happened?" Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol. "Never." Eriol said as he looked away. "Aw, come on! You're embarassed?" "WHAT?! Me? ERIOL?!! Prince of My own kingdom?! EMBARASSED?!!!" Eriol asked with a shocked expression. Tomoyo looked at him and blinked. "Yeah, i am..." He said as he hung his head. "Aww, its okay, everyone gets embarassed, thats the amusing part about life. So, What happened next?" Tomoyo said smiling innocently. Eriol sweatdropped as he looked at her smiling. "Well, then we continued fighting, and i wasn't exactly winnning...so then me and Sakura used magic to set their pants on fire..." Eriol said. Tomoyo started laughing like crazy. "Gosh, you're laughing like a mad woman! Calm yourself down!!" Eriol exclaimed looking at Tomoyo with a strange expression plastered on his face. "Hehehe, you set fire on him, thats a new one. So, WHat do you plan to do next time? Soak them with water and then chase them with lightening?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Hey, you know what? I just might do that! Its crazy enough!."  
  
With Sakura and Syaoran * (finally! SOme S+S...i Think...)  
  
"So, what did you want to see me for?" Sakura asked as she smiled. "I don't know, i just felt like seeing you...i guess..." Syaoran said as he looked away. Sakura blushed at his answer. "Well, I'm here, and you saw me...so, if all you wanted was to see me...i guess i'll just...go back to where Tomoyo was..." Sakura said as she slowly turned around, but Syaoran caught her wrist. "Sakura..." He started. "yeah?" You see, Sakura has felt a little attraction towards Syaoran recently, but Sakura, being as dense as she was, wasn't exactly sure why she felt this way, though she suspected that it was probably because she liked him.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Er, what do i do? What Do I do?! God, answer me! I have no idea what to do. Do i tell her that i like her? What if she doesn't like me back? Hey, i'm still holding onto her wrist...she has pretty soft skin, hmmn, i wonder if she uses any special formula to keep her skin so nice...why am i thinking about her skin at a time like this?! Gosh, Syaoran, make up your mind... ARGH! What do i do?! Oh gosh, she looks impatient...WHY am i using the term 'gosh?' Aiyah! (An expression i use, its like, ARGH, bit it has a ya in it. lolz.) Come on...Syaoran! Say something.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I wish i knew what he was thinking about...he's making me nervous just looking at me like that...Oohh...say something Syaoran...I feel silly just standing here lookin at the ground...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Um, Sakura, err, i love your hair today!" Syaoran said, finally breaking the slience. "Err...Thanks..." Sakura said as she scrunched her face into a weird expression.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Wow, Syaoran, dude, your such a genius, i love your hair, ofcourse, the perfect way to tell a girl how you feel...expressing it through comments about her hair...  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Um...he loves my hair...now, if only it wasn't just my hair that he loves...I blushed at that thought. Hehe, i'm so funny, yeah right, the day Syaoran loves me, will be the day that I turn into a theif. Hmpf. He doesn't love me, he loves my hair...well, still, better than nothing...i guess...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Umm, i guess i'd get going now...Bye Syaoran." Sakura said as she walked away. "BYE!" Syaoran shouted after her. "Gosh, Syaoran, you're smart...Okay, note to self, STOP USING THE WORD 'GOSH.'" Syaoran scolded as he turned away and headed home.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
After that conversation with Tomoyo, i went out for a walk...And who do i see? Out of all the people, its my CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT! Aww, I'm going to have SOOOOO much fun, lets see what he's thinking...'Ohh, how do i tell her that i like her? How?!! Complimenting her hair isn't going to work!' Er, complimenting her hair...umm, did he try that? Haha, well, lets seee.....  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Eh! My cute little descendant!" Eriol called to Syaoran. "Syaoran looked up and blinked. "Eriol?" He asked. "No, I'm your fairy god mother!" Eriol replied sarcastically. "What do you want?" Syaoran yelled out. "Geez, I'm right in front of you, was shouting really necessary?" Eriol commented. Syaoran shrugged, then he looked at him. "Eriol, you're a guy too" Syaoran began, but was cut off by Eriol. "Gee, did you just realize that?" Syaoran glared at him. "I wasn't done. I was gonna ask you how would you tell a girl you like her?" "Oh, thats simple." Eriol said smiling. "How?" "Well, you walk up to her, look in the eyes and say, I like you." "Really? Being blunt helps?" "No, complimenting her hair works." Eriol said sarcastically. "Aw, and i was hoping it did..." Syaoran muttered. Eriol laughed upon hearing his reply. Syaoran pouted masculinely (is that possible? lolz.) "What?!" He said in defense. Eriol continued laughing and shook his head dissaprovingly as he walked away.  
  
Store  
  
"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "He said, 'I love your hair'" Sakura told Tomoyo as she sighed and sat down. "Aw, poor you. You know, Sakura, if you like the guy, you should just tell him." Tomoyo said as she too, sat down. "But, what if he doesn't like me back? I mean, it'll be SOOOO embarassing..." "Well, you won't know until you tell him, so gooo!!!" Tomoyo rushed, determined to see her best friend hook up with her amber eyed friend. "But, he said he only loved my hair, not me! I'm scared..." Sakura whined. "Sakura, you're annoying!!!! Go tell your lover boy you love him!" Tomoyo commanded. "Fine!" Tomoyo's face lit up. "just not today." Sakura finished. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Fine, have it your way Sakura...have it your way...."  
  
That night  
  
Tomoyo sighed, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, she just finished making Ms. Tse's blouse, and decided to go home, so she closed the store. Unknown to her, a shadow was sliently creeping up behind her as she locked the store.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I sighed as i stood up. Locking up the store could get tiring. I mean, it always takes a lot out of me to bend down and attach the lock, then push the key through to lock it. After finishing it, i stood up, turned around, and gasped.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Gosh, ERIOL! Whats wrong with you?! Are you a ghost? You walk without sound! You scared the heck out of me!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Hehe, only doing what i do best." Eriol said smirking. "Oh really? So scaring people is your specialty?" I should of known. With a face like that, who wouldn't be scared of you?" Tomoyo said as she pushed Eriol aside playfully and started walking towards the direction of her home. "Yeah, i know, i intimidate people with my wonderful looks." Eriol said patting himself on the chest as he followed Tomoyo. "Haha, you? Wonderful looks? I never knew these two phrases could be in the same sentence." "Ouch, you've wounded me Tomoyo! I can't believe it! You, Tomoyo, have wounded me!" Eriol said as he pretended to be hurt, and slid onto the ground. Tomoyo laughed and turned around to look at him. "its hard to believe that you're a prince. You don't look it." Tomoyo commented. Eriol jumped and covered her mouth. "SHH!!!" Eriol said as he looked around suspiciously. Tomoyo, taken back by his sudden movements widen her eyes and stared at the blue haired man who was standing in front of her. Eriol slowly turned his head and looked at Tomoyo. He was about to say something when he looked into her eyes.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Wow, she looks gorgeous standing there in the moonlight. I gazed into her eyes, they're so captivating!!! Slowly, i moved my hand- the one that was covering her mouth.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo stared into Eriol's eyes, and slowly leaned in, as Eriol did the same. Going along with her movements, she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
No, I can't do this! Shes a peasant,i'm a prince, we can't be together, even if we're meant to...i can't do this, it'll make me fall deeper than i already am....  
  
Normal POV  
  
At the last minute, Eriol held onto Tomoyo's shoulders, and pulled away abruptly, relunctantly. Tomoyo's eyes flew open as she looked at Eriol with a confusion written in her eyes. What had happened between them just now?  
  
A/N: Awwwww, was that too short? Was anyone reading it? Did i lose all my readers already? AWWWW! hey, at least i got some love scenes, i mean, i'm not really good at it, but i tried...PLEASEEEEE!!! R+R people...please? 


	9. To the doctor's office we go!

A/N: Hiii people! I was being bored, so i decided to update...this chapter will probably suck due to my lack of inspiration, but i'll try! =D

At The End

Mizutenshiai

Chapter 9

Eriol's POV

Woah, that was close! I can't believe i almost did what i about to last night! God, Eriol! Since _when_ did you become like that?! I don't rememeber anyone ever teaching you that! But, wow, i wish i had the courage to actually do it, i mean, i'm close to taking the throne and i **still** didn't lose my first kiss! ...i did not just let you know that! You didn't read anything! ANYWAYS, back to me and my feelings...okay, scratch that, scrolling along....I must be sick...yup! I need to see the doctor about my disorder!

Tomoyo's POV

Oh god, what happened last night? We were about to...eww, the thought of exchanging saliva with that blue haired dude gives me the chills! But I can't help remembering how cute he looked last night...oh damn, i just called him cute. I need medical help! Thats it, to the doctor's office I go!

Normal POV

It was the next day after that little incident between our two favorite characters, and everyone could tell that something happened, afterall, two people who are usually bickering at each other non stop don't just avoid each other all of the sudden...right? So it was like that, after what happened, they began avoiding each other, and well, Sakura even took notice of that, after all, it wasn't that hard.

Sakura's POV

Somethings wrong with Tomoyo...I asked her to hand something to Eriol today since she was right next to the door, and she turned red all of the sudden and stuttered!

"E-eErr, Uhh, i uh, you do it!" Was her response before she left the room. Queer isn't it...hmmn, maybe she has a fever! Yeah, that must be it, her face was SOOO red!

Normal POV

Fine, so Sakura isn't on the right track, but at least she knows somethings up. Anyways, back to Eriol and Tomoyo, they decided to go to the doctor, and lets just say that it wasn't a very pleasant visit.

Doctor's Office

"What do you mean nothings wrong?!"

"Tomoyo, I mean your healthy!"

"Healthy?! Are you stupid?! I am _not_ healthy! There is something **WRONG** with me! I'm beginning to have impaired judgments! That is **NOT** healthy!"

"Impaired judgements eh, might i suggest snickers? (i just wanted to put that there. lolz. Yes, i know, i'm corny, oh, if you don't get it, its based on a commmercial i saw on snickers.)"

"I'm going crazy now, and you're reccomending chocolate to me? What kind of a doctor are you?!"

"A very good one! And excuse me Ms. Tomoyo, but you are, indeed, physically healthy! If you are unsure of my judgement, then, by all means, go see another one! ...Sheesh, the things you get in this world when you're nice. Good day!"

And with that statement, the doctor kicked Tomoyo out of his office. Poor girl.

And then we go to Eriol....

"Doctor! Am i going to die? I am aren't I?! sniff"

"No, no, your not, you're perfectly fine!"

"Perfectly fine? Yes, i guess thats a nice way to tell a person thats about to die thats hes gonna die..."

"No! You've mistaken! You're not going to die!"

"Then why am i feeling this way? It's like as if my hearts going to burst! And thats not it, sometimes, I feel as if there are things moving in my stomach, did you hear that? SOMETHINGS MOVING IN MY TUMMY!"

"Uh, that's only your imagination-"

"NO! ITS NOT! I FEEL IT! I'M NOT IMAGINING IT! ITS REAL!"

"Uh, then i'm afraid that i can't do much about it..."

"What kind of a lousy doctor are you?! You can't even keep me dying! I swear, when i get back, i'm going to have you beheaded!"

"Um...right...Might i ask, have you had any previous records of mental disorders?"

"Are you implying that i'm insane? I'll have you know that i am perfectly fine!"

"Thats what i told you and you claimed that i was wrong!"

"What? No! No!!! Thats not what i meant! I meant that i'm perfectly sane!"

"Are you?"

"No! I mean, yes! no, I mean no! I mean - AHHHHHH!"

"Have a nice day sir."

And sadly, Eriol, got thrown out of the doctor's office too.

Market

Eriol's POV

Stupid Doctor. 'It's just your imagination' Psh! YEAH RIGHT! I'm about to DIE and he tells me its just my imagination! Oh no, i'm going to die....I'm too early to die! I can't die yet! I still have so many things that i didn't do yet! Like...like, complete my mission, lose my first kiss, get marry, have kids, tell Tomoyo i like he-- I was about to go on when i heard someone behind me mumbling something about snickers. Curious as to who would do such a thing, i turned around, and who have we here, ANOTHER doctor. Sheesh, hey...maybe he's a bit more intelligent and won't tell me that i'm making stuff up! Yeah!

"DOCTOR! You HAVE to help me! I'm going to DIE!" I cried out, pleading the guy, but all he did was give me a weird look.

"Huh?" Oh god, he's SLOW!

"I'm going to DIE! Are you going to help me or what?!!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, lets go to my office."

Doctor's Office

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HEALTHY?!" I screamed.

"I mean that you're fine, you're not going to die." This doctor, he's the same as the other one. They're both stupid!

"You're stupid! I don't want to see you anymore. you're as bad as the doctor i went to see today! I'm about to die and you won't help!" I said as i stood up to leave, but not before hearing him mumble something about two rude and mentally challenged patiences in one day. Haha. Hes funny. He can't possibly be talking about me, because we ALL know about how HES the mentally challenged person, not me!

Market PLace

I was repeating what i was doing before; you know, the mumbling and thinking around the Market Place, when i heard someone behind me mumbling about snickers...again! Curious to know whether or not it was the doctor again, i turned around, and who have we here? Its our one and only, TOMOYO!

"Hi!" I said, a bit awkwardly.

"AHH! What are YOU doing here?!" Oh god, i swear to god, this girl has the WARMEST greeting in the world. First the broom when i first arrived, and now this.

"Uh...I went to the doctor...and now i'm on my way back....you?"

"AH! I went to the doctor too!"

"Really? Was yours as stupid as mine?" Hey! I was curious!

"Ofcourse! He was BEYOND dumb. I told him i was sick, and he reccomended to me, SNICKERS!" Wow, that IS dumb.

"Well, mine just called me crazy and insisted that i had mental issues." I told her.

"Why did you have to go to the doctor?" Uh oh, she's got me...

"Umm..uh..." I mumbled something inaudible, and asked her the same thing.

"Oh...i was uh....." She copied me and mumbled something inaudible and smiled. You know, she really has a dazzling smile!

Normal POV

Kinomoto's home

Eriol and Tomoyo spent the rest of the walk together, laughing and insulting their doctors; infact, they seemed to have forgotton their little...encounter the night before, So all was peaceful and enjoyable...at least for that night it was.

So, until next time. =D

Thats it. Thats the end of this CHAPTER. I was typing, and i almost wrote: 'thats the end of this story' --;; silly me. I'm not done yet. hehehehehehehehhe.


End file.
